pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadow Form Slayer/"Conditionway"
Discussion Main LC?--GWPirate 19:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Seems nice ye, where to put? Shadow Form Slayer 19:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Curses on Necrit seems courageous--GWPirate 19:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It does ye >=D Shadow Form Slayer 19:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::This seems to outrageously wicked but weird whahahahaha. I guess go for just a LC Warder with another crystal Shadow Form Slayer 19:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) frenzy on the hammer, ewimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 19:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, FLAIL OMG. Sorry Shadow Form Slayer 19:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Why disease??? Its just gonna spread across your own team and with LC, Suffering, IA and apply shit should be at max degen anyways. Surely a VoR/E-Surge/SV would be better? --PVX-Tyris 20:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Its all for fragility spike with crystal wave Shadow Form Slayer 20:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Virulence bad, drop for Bsurge--GWPirate 20:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC)~ Just a small note, this build is ode to pressure through conditions. But it has the capability to spike. Shadow Form Slayer 20:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Question, what you want to do with Bsurge and the rest of the conditions? Shadow Form Slayer 20:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Whaddya mean? All you do is drop disease for blind, weakness=enfeeble/enervating. poison is from ranger--GWPirate 20:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Stunning Strike is useless when Fevered already does Daze for you. --Frosty 20:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Want something like this? / Shadow Form Slayer 20:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Note about the stunner. Want Cruel? Shadow Form Slayer 20:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Changes Made some changes, discuss it and adjust it please Shadow Form Slayer 20:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :What about the new names. Shadow Form Slayer 14:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Place Place it in trial??? Shadow Form Slayer 15:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :we have a better one afaik let me dig out a link for you--Steamy..x 15:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :found--Steamy..x 15:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Aaaah, okay. I do see a difference. Not only in characters. This one is not a total pressure. This one has the capability to spike. Crystal wave clears all conditions, resulting in a spike from ~170 damage x 2. 1 for giving, 1 for removing. Shadow Form Slayer 15:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC)~ ::Note: Fragility doesn't work on regiving conditions. Not that the LS will remove them, but that is one thing. Hypochondria lets you spike on 2 targets. Shadow Form Slayer 15:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Pretty sure the one Steamy posted can spike too. --Frosty 15:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Of course Frosty. I don't disagree it can spike. I think this is co-ordinated more or less. But anyway, it is a sandbox now, so it can be posted anytime. Not especially right now ;). Maybe a variant of the one Steamy posted? Shadow Form Slayer 15:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::His one is better for the simple reason that it has 2 humsig which means you can shut down LS/RC for the entire game which is amazing because although the removals trigger frag the other effects from both of them outweigh the benefiets you'll game from frag.--Steamy..x 15:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC)` ::::::So meaning edit mine, adding a reliability. I want to hear some support in that comment ;). Shadow Form Slayer 16:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Added SoH. I wondered why it wasn't a standard :P Shadow Form Slayer 16:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC)